Potential Expansions
This is a list of possible WoW expansion ideas. List of Ideas World of Warcraft: Rise of the Forsaken - Level Cap increased to 150 - 10 new zones (4 starting zones) - 11 new Dungeons - 1 new class (Necromancer) - 4 Allied Races (Broken Ones, Alliance. Tuskarr, Alliance. Naga, Horde. Saurok, Horde) - 2 Raids (On Launch) Plot: Years after Slyvanas was killed in the Battle for Azeroth, a new Forsaken leader has taken up the mantle of the scattered Undead. Arming them once more with the plague and other super-weapons, this leader, North Venomspell has a plan to tear down both The Alliance and Horde. World of Warcraft: Into the Void - Level Cap increased to 160 - 7 New zones - 8 New dungeons - 4 New raids Plot: Even the heroes of Azeroth are useless against the Void Lords who have begun the invasion of Azeroth. The only way to stop them from destroying Azeroth and tearing the world apart is by fighting on the void controlled lands in the Twisting Nether. = World of Warcraft: Ripple of Azeroth - Level Cap increased to 170 - 12 New zones - 12 new Dungeons - 5 new Raids - 1 new class (Time-Lord. A spellcaster who has mastered the art of time twisting and corruption of the timelines. - 2 Allied Races Plot: When the ripples of Time destroyed by the Void Lords during their conflict with the races of Azeroth, the Infinite Dragonflight have grown in size and are attempting to erase the history of Azeroth. Now allied with the new Chromatic and Twilight Dragonflights, the Infinite Dragonflight has the chance to destroy this world. World of Warcraft: Return of Darkness - Level Cap Increased to 180 - 5 New Zones - 15 new Dungeons - 3 New Raids - 1 New Race Plot: It's been over a decade since the Heroes of Azeroth defeated the Dark Horde and destroyed their forces in The Burning Steppes. With time to regrow, the Dark Horde has returned in the form of a Horde with powerful allies and a membership thought to be over 20,000 soldiers. World of Warcraft: Twisting Dark - Level Cap Increased to 190 - 8 new Zones - 9 New Launch Dungeons - 1 Launch Raid Plot: Following the constant conflict on Azeroth, the elemental planes have shifted in a massive way. In the Maelstrom's eye, huge spires of stone have risen up. Given way to the Elemental Maelstrom. The Old God, N'Zoth is the cause of this new development on Azeroth and it's up to the heroes of Azeroth to stop his plans. World of Warcraft: Defiled Heart - Level Cap Increased to 200 - 12 New Zones - 13 New Dungeons - 5 new Raids - 1 New Spec for each Class Plot: Defeated a long time ago by the heroes of Azeroth in Blackrock Mountain, the Black Dragonflight has been recouping ever since. Even with Deathwing's death at the hands of Thrall, they have been amassing an army that could potentially rip the world of Azeroth apart. World of Warcraft: The Hungering Maw - Level Cap increased to 205 - 3 New Zones - 8 New Dungeons - 2 New Raids - 1 new Class Plot: The long unexplored and quarantined Northern Lordaeron region has finally been reached by several Horde and Alliance adventurers. However, along with it, a large army of Scourge left over from the Third War and other dark forces. Retaking this region for the Alliance is vital to restoring Lordaeron to it's former glory. The Horde, however want to secure their hold in The Eastern Kingdoms. World of Warcraft: Legions of Treachery - Level Cap Increased to 210 - 11 new Zones - 6 new Dungeons - 3 new Raids Plot: United by a grand Emperor, the Troll Tribes have began attacking capital cities and slaughtering any who they found. The Rise of a new Troll Empire has started, and only the heroes of Azeroth can stop the Trolls and their demonic allies. World of Warcraft: Reign of Chaos - Level Cap Increased to 220 - 4 new Zones - 9 new Dungeons - Overhauled Outland (Phased) - 5 new Raids